Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) is a micro device or system integrated with a micro mechanism, a micro sensor, a micro actuator, a signal processing and controlling unit, an interface, communication, and a power supply, and which is operable to be batch produced. MEMS is developed with the development of micro fabrication and ultra precision machining of the semiconductor integrated circuit. Currently, a MEMS fabricating technique is widely used in a field of microfluidic chips and synthetic biology, thus the biochemistry laboratory techniques can be developed in the form of integrated chips.
In a conventional manufacturing process of the MEMS, the chip with a thickness less than 400 micrometers is often used. The chip is double sides polished, a MEMS process is performed on the front surface. As the chip is double sides polished, and it is very thin, the rear surface is easy to be scratched during the micro-electromechanical process, which will affect a subsequent processing.